Kyle Madigan
:For Kyle's boss form, see Kyle Madigan (boss). '''Kyle Madigan' is a US Government Special Agent introduced in Parasite Eve II, at which time he was 29 years old. Kyle is a Texas born Special Agent that works directly for the President of the United States. He is assigned a mission to investigate the Neo-Mitochondrial activity in Dryfield during the events of Parasite Eve II. Parasite Eve II During the events of Parasite Eve II, Kyle met Aya Brea after she saved him from the Puma-like NMCs in Dryfield. He tells her that he is simply a private investigator. At first, Aya can't stand Kyle, calling him "a bit of a jerk." Slowly, Kyle fell in love with Aya (even going as far as saying that he never fell for any girl so hard before), and it seems like Aya also began to fall in love with Kyle during the game. Throughout the game, Kyle meets with Aya several times and they work together. It is eventually revealed that he really is a special agent working directly for the U.S. president. Kyle loses a leg below the knee at the end of the game, but survives and is seen meeting Aya and Eve Brea in the ending at the American Museum of Natural History. After the Dryfield events, Kyle chose to resign from being a special agent, which forced the president to give out an order to search for him in order to be brought in due to him knowing too much. The 3rd Birthday In The 3rd Birthday, both Kyle and Eve have disappeared while Aya has also lost her memories. He proposed to Aya in 2008 and were engaged. However, on their wedding day, they were attacked by a SWAT team and he and Eve disappeared on that very night. In Chapter 4, the CTI was murdered by Kyle, and he was spotted at the North Shallows Tower. Aya goes up to the top tier where she meets Kyle. However, Kyle tries to flirt with Aya before Aya shoots away from Kyle. Kyle then transforms into a huge Twisted and a battle issues. After the battle, Aya comforts a dying Kyle. Kyle tells her that he was trying to protect her but the Twisted took him over. Kyle tells her that he found "it". He then leaves a cryptic message saying that "Eternity" is inside of her and dies. As Aya cries over Kyle's corpse, the Babels suddenly merge into one massive Babel dubbed as "The Grand Babel". He later appears to a dying Aya in her battle against Hyde Bohr as a High One. He tells her he loves her and supports her throughout the fight. In the ending, Kyle is still alive and survives Time Zero. Eve tries to propose to him as Aya, but Kyle giggles and tells her that isn't necessary and she can't take Aya's place. He then wishes Eve happy birthday, and tells her that he is going to search for "eternity" (Aya). Quotes * "I was just thinking... Humanity's doing fine just the way it is." * "Eternity is inside of you." * "You'll see her again. Come to the Babel in the red fog." External links *Jensen Ackles talks about being Kyle's voice in the English 3rd Birthday Gallery Parasite Eve II Kylemadigan.jpg|Kyle drawn by Tetsuya Nomura. Pe2xmas.png|Kyle and Aya in a promotional calender. aglimpse.jpg|Kyle after he meets Aya. pe2-5.jpg|Aya and Kyle when they meet Eve Brea. The 3rd Birthday CharacterSketchesKyle01RegularOutfit.jpg|Concept art of Kyle in his regular clothing. CharacterSketchesKyle02FormalOutfit.jpg|Concept art of Kyle in his wedding clothing. CaseFileKyleMadigan.png|Kyle's bio. AN8V4WV879T5Ph2X9fF8xPYunN92lrgu.jpg|Kyle and Eve. RDTQ2ycc2HX83xywsJx64lyo4T1k297S.jpg|Kyle. 3rd_7._V194842938_.jpg|Kyle standing between Aya and another. The 3rd Birthday - New Famitsu Pics (11.12.2010) 3899.jpg|Kyle and Aya at the altar. Category:Characters Category:Parasite Eve II characters Category:The 3rd Birthday characters